


Watt/Geoff drabbles

by mithrel



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001)
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Watt and Geoff are always fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watt/Geoff drabbles

There are many reasons why he hits him. He hits him because Geoff is smooth, and polished and beautiful, while he’s crude and rough and unfinished. He hits him because Geoff can be so damn condescending, and because he knows he deserves to be condescended to. He hits him because even if Geoff had the same interests he did, he’d never have a chance; he’s too common. He hits him because he’ll never be worthy of someone like Geoff, not in a million years. But mostly, he hits him because that’s the only way he’ll ever be able to touch him.

* * *

He puts up with Wat’s abuse. It makes no sense, but he does. Logically, he should leave, he doesn’t need to be beat up all the time. But he puts up with it, because Wat is clueless and totally innocent of the ways of the wider world. He puts up with it because Wat will never feel the same, not in a million years. He’s too simple; the thought would never even cross his mind, and if it did, he’d dismiss it as mad. But mostly he puts up with it since that’s the only way Wat will ever touch him.


End file.
